


Hannah Montana

by TylerM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Liam, Fluff, Gym, M/M, Mean Louis, OT5 Friendship, Puppy Liam, Romance, Trainers, he doesnt mean to be, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe Prompt</p><p>"We work at the same gym and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah Montana

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done an Alternate Universe prompt before but I saw this one on tumblr and it screamed Lilo. Like seriously for some reason a will power came over me and I needed to write it. It's a bit weird, because like I said I've never done one like this before, its very left field for me. And it turned out a bit differently then I hoped. So please tell me if you kind of like it. Everyone needs a bit more lilo in their life really.

It’s a normal morning for Louis at the gym on Tuesday, he started at 6am and has had a few private sessions that went well enough. People are always trying to get away with slacking off but he doesn’t allow it, they pay him to make sure they don’t. He had his mother’s group at lunch time, a group of middle age women with babies who want a fun environment with more chatting then actual sweating. But he enjoys their company and he knows they enjoy his, Louis has found there’s nothing quite as lethal as mothers looking for an innocent flirt. Louis is happy to give them what they want to be honest, always has been.

Pauls happy to let him keep running the classes if people keep showing up. He doesn’t comment on the amount of moms who always ask if the cute feather haired boy is running it.

Louis has been working as a personal trainer for a few months now at Pauls gym and he likes the particular atmosphere it provides and the nice environment. Too many gyms he’s work at have had too much of a testosterone feel to them and Louis has never been into that. The other employees are nice, he gets along really well with the blonde Irishman Niall who enjoys chatting more than working out and the nutritionist Harry is always great to talk to but he’s tried to put him on a kale diet more than once that is just not ever happening. Even the receptionist Zayn is lovely, and very pretty to look at, even though he doubts Zayn would ever step into a gym willingly to work out. But that doesn’t stop Louis from trying to get him to join in on his classes every day.

What Louis likes most about his job however, is his  _other_ co-worker. The incredibly gorgeous, unbelievably fit Wolverhampton that Louis has to remind himself not to ogle for eight hours straight and actually get to work. Far too often has Louis caught himself staring and almost dropped weights on himself or a client because Liam had been lifting something heavy straining his back muscles. Liam is drop dead the most fit human being on the planet, and really it would be a crime of nature not to appreciate the effort Liam puts into himself.

Honestly Louis is just doing the world a favour.

What really gets Louis however, is the fact that not only is Liam the definition of a God, Louis’s not actually sure he _isn’t_  Hercules, he’s also amazingly nice and caring. He looks like some American frat boy who plays beer pong on the weekends and skips classes to sleep. Instead, he is the sweetest person on the planet and blushes whenever someone compliments him. Louis has seen him help train fragile old ladies and never losing his temperature and Liam has asked him questions on what kittens should eat because he found a stray sick one and wants to take care of it.

It isn’t fair how genuinely sweet the slightly younger male is, you’re not allowed to be beautiful _and_  nice.

There are rules about this kind of thing.

However the universe is against Louis and his helpless crush on the bashful, gorgeous male and honestly at this rate he doesn’t even bother to hide it. He figures why should he, he can appreciate it from a distance. Be friendly to Liam while secretly pinning for him from a far.

It’s close to his shift being over now and he steps out of the shower the gym provides wrapping a towel around his waist. Fortunately he works somewhere that provides they’re employers with well enough equipment, and Louis appreciates that. While Louis is getting changed into his jeans and t-shirt to go home, he hears a distinctive voice coming from the other shower stall.

It’s not unusual to hear noises in the employee showers, but this is different. Louis stands up and strains a bit closer to make out the words, and suddenly Louis realises someone is singing.

Singing a Hannah Montana song actually.

What?

Okay, so in Louis defence he has younger sisters. So he can recognize the Hannah Montana song probably more quickly than acceptable. That’s the story he’s sticking to anyway. But someone in the shower is absolutely belting out a Hannah Montana song like it’s their concert. If Louis wasn’t about to laugh his ass off he’d be impressed because he honestly doesn’t sound that bad.

 _Sometimes I'm in a jam_  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?

 _Nobody's Perfect!_  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right

Louis is even more impressed that he seems to know the whole song, word for word.

Louis looks around for some kind of clue as to who exactly is in the shower, hoping to god its Niall so he can use this as some kind of blackmail material later, and he spots a very familiar red sports back he’s seen being carried around. Liam’s sport bag.

It’s obviously clear now who is in the shower, the voice is remarkably distinctive Louis is surprised he didn’t realise it at first. But now Louis is 100 percent sure its Liam singing his own rendition of Hannah Montana. The way he’s belting it out he can imagine him holding the shampoo bottle pretending theirs an audience he seems that into it. Then Louis mind wonders to a wet, naked, soapy Liam and suddenly he has to stop himself.

This is not the time.

Sniggering to himself he contemplates recording it for later, but he thinks against it because while they get along, Liam and him aren’t actually that close.

Instead, he listens for a bit longer, because Liam really does have a nice voice. When he hears the shower turn off he quickly steps out of the bathroom before he’s caught.

-/-/-/-/-/

The next day, Louis again comes to work and does his normal routine. Chats with Zayn a bit at the reception desk as they both watch Harry helplessly flirt with Niall. Today Harry’s  suggesting Niall try his new kale and kiwi smoothie and Niall, also ridiculously smitten with Harry, tries the concoction. The most amusing part is watching Niall try not to bring it back up so he can see Harry beam.

Pathetic really.

Without intention, Louis takes his shower again at the same time after his shift and realises Liam is again in the other stall belting out a new tune.

 _You get the limo out front_  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour  
  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star  
  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

Today, he is greeted with the best of both worlds and it’s just as well sung and amusing as it was yesterday. Louis had no idea his college was such a fan.

He’s not sure how someone so incredibly fit and gorgeous is belting out Hannah Montana right now, but there is undeniable proof happening in the shower.

This is interesting.

-/-/-/-/-

The next day, Louis asks Zayn if he can see the weekly roster, claiming to make sure he’s got his shifts right.

Zayn gives him a sceptical look but hands it over anyway, “You’re shifts are the same every week why would you have them wrong?”

Louis just hums non-committal as he looks for Liam’s name, and sees that, yes, they do share most of the same shifts and finish times. Meaning Liam showers every day but Wednesday the same time Louis would.

It’s not like Louis was planning on stalking Liam or anything, he was just curious. Maybe.

He hands back the roster and Zayn gives him a curious look as Louis stares into space for a bit, lost in thought of the hottest personal trainer alive giving him his own private concert. If you know what he means.

Zayn snaps his fingers in front of his face to gain his attention back, “What is wrong with you today?”

Louis shrugs and bites his lip, “Do you know any Hannah Montana songs?”

Zayn gives him an incredulous, offended, _have you lost your mind_  type of look, “What?”

Louis realises that was an extremely weird question and snaps back into reality, “Nothing just something my sister said the other day. Anyway, so what’s your bet on Niall and Harry today? Harry going to try and seduce the boy with another kale smoothie?”

Luckily Zayn ignores he’s weird behaviour in discussing the gyms latest soap opera, “Harrys going to have to stop doing that before he gives Niall food poisoning and I lose my eye candy for a week.”

Louis laughs, “You’ve always got me, and Liam,” he adds as an afterthought.

“That is true, Liam is particularly easy on the eyes,” Zayn laughs.

Louis can’t help but agree.

Later that afternoon Louis has his shower and waits for Liam to have his, wondering what tune he will get today. Louis is pleasantly surprised with the choice, glad to note it seems like Liam is partial to all the Hannah Montana songs, not just the earlier ones.

 _So I'm moving on_  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go  
  
So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
And I know your heart is with me

Louis is actually a little bit worried about his own extensive knowledge about Hannah Montana, but he reasons with himself that at least he’s not the one singing it in the shower.

Again, he listens to it until the shower turns off and quickly slips out of the bathroom.

-/-/-/-

In retrospect, listening to Liam sing in the shower for the next three days would probably be considered stalking, bearing in mind before this he never actually used the showers that often. Now he opts to every day make sure he does. He reasons with himself that he likes listening to Liam and it is just a tiny bit hilarious so he can’t help it.

The next three days he’s rewarded with  _Rock Star_ ,  _Who Said_  and  _Lifes What You Make It_. All classic songs really.

Louis doesn’t consider himself a coward however, and he’s not one to usually hide from someone or ignore a challenge. And he’s decided Liam will be his next conquer. Liam can’t be fit, kind and a massive dork. Louis is only immune to so much before he jumps his bones.

It’s about a week later when Liam is sitting at the lunch table with Niall that Louis decides to maybe have a conversation with Liam. Staring at him from a distance and listening to him sing is great and all, but it’s probably getting a bit creepy. Not that he knows, but if he did he’s almost 100 percent sure he’d be freaked out.

Louis sits down next to Niall and opposite Liam when he’s greeted by the Irish easily, “Sup Louis, saw your mothers group this morning. Nice work.” Niall is giving him weird eyebrows and Louis isn’t even sure what to make of that comment so he just rolls his eyes.

“Charming as ever Niall, hey Liam,” he greets easily.

Liam looks a little taken aback by being greeted but smiles easily at him.

“How’s Harry this morning Niall?” Louis smirks at the blonde.

He hears Liam chuckle slightly indicating Zayn and him are not the only ones aware of the very obvious crush shared between the two. Niall chokes on his sandwich a bit before glaring at Louis and punching him in the arm, “Harrys fine. Shut up, he might hear you.”

Louis shakes his head in disbelief, “It won’t matter if he can hear me if he hasn’t worked it out by now you’re in no danger of me spilling your secret.”

Niall just huffs at him and pouts into his sandwich, “Still, shut up. I’m trying to be smooth. I’ll make my move when the timings right.”

Louis isn’t sure anyone could pull off saying that without it sounding ridiculous and before Louis can make fun of it Liam has beat him too it, “Timing? God Niall how long has it been? Like a year? The timing has long past just grab him and snog him for goodness sake.”

Louis is mildly impressed and mildly appalled Liam’s the type of person who says goodness sake, then again he’s not sure why he’s surprised Liam being perfect and all. Never the less it got the message across and Niall just glares at the boy, “Like you can talk Liam.”

Louis frowns at Liams now very red cheeks and he hisses at Niall. Louis is somewhat disappointed that apparently Liam has a crush on someone, and has for some time so he quickly changes the subject, “You’ve got someone in mind do you Liam? Do you know who I’ve always fancied? Mile Cyrus, now that is a looker. More Hannah Montana days but still.”

Liam now has the decency to blush a little and looks questionably at Louis who just gives him his best innocent grin.

Louis doesn’t almost fall in love with the way Liam coaxes his head to the side like a confused puppy would. But he totally does.

“She’s alright,” He says slowly while picking at his salad. Of course he eats a salad for lunch, he probably eats seven vegetables every day and workouts out before coming to work, _at a gym._ He’s disgustingly perfect.

In that moment Harry walks into the staff room with Zayn and Niall tries not to look like he’s got hearts in his eyes. Zayn pretends to barf the moment he sees them and takes a coke from the fridge and returns back to his desk. Harry sits with them the remainder of lunch and Niall’s attention is fully engrossed.

It’s in that moment Louis decides to hum  _Nobody’s Perfect_  and a look of monetarily shame clouds Liam’s face for a second before he composes himself. With that he leaves to go back to work, glancing at Louis wearily like one would a dangerous dog, and Louis just gives him his best shit eating grin.

Messing with Liam is way more fun than he thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Unfortunately his fun is short lived. The next day when Louis is listening to Liam sing  _See You Again,_  which Louis isn’t going to dispute isn’t  _technically_  a Hannah Montana song, but will let it slide, he clearly isn’t paying enough attention and is still sitting on the bench when Liam walks out of the shower.

Fortunately, it’s much easier then he thought it would be to pretend he’s _actually_  doing something productive in the bathroom and not just sitting their stalking his co-worker because Liam looks far too mortified at the prospect someone caught him to register anything else. Louis can see the blush forming all the way from his cheeks down to his neck and he didn’t know a person could blush that badly. He also didn’t know a person could look that hot while blushing, but he imagines Liam makes all normal things look hot compared to mere mortals.

Its silent for a moment as Liam looks like he regrets every decision he ever made in his life that has led to this point, standing in a towel in front of Louis Tomlinson being caught singing Hannah Montana, so Louis decides to start the conversation,

“Awesome song choice,” He grins, he tries to make it easy and carefree but it doesn’t look like that’s helping much.

“Oh my god,” Liam whispers checks still highly red and Louis can’t help but snigger.

This seems to get Liam back to his senses however and he stands up a little straighter taking on a very defensive position as he fumbles around with his bag. It would appear threatening had Liams cheeks settled down. Which they hadn’t.

Louis can now see the back of his shoulders have also turned red and he didn’t know that was possible. He also notices the defined lines in Liams shoulder blades and just how strong his arms are. The things Liam could do with those arms.

“No seriously, you sound great,” Louis smiles. He wants to sound encouraging but come on, he really can’t be blamed for laughing.

Liam doesn’t seem to find it that funny though as he replies in a short, “Thanks.”

With that he dresses in record speed, seriously Louis wasn’t sure someone could dress that fast and hurries out of the bathroom without so much as a second glance. Louis can’t help but feel disappointed as he scurries away.

-/-/-/-/-

The next few days are awkward because Liam won’t even look him in the eye and avoids him at all costs. And when he does he just turns a bright red, fumbles with his words and runs away.

It’s exhausting actually and not at all what Louis wanted. He wanted Liam to talk to him, not run away from him embarrassed. Louis isn’t even sure why he is that embarrassed, so he sung a few Hannah Montana songs. It’s not that bad, it’s not like Louis didn’t _know all of them._

He’s sitting with Zayn at the reception desk, being a general annoyance because he doesn’t have any clients in the afternoon when Harry approaches them looking concerned.

“Have you guys noticed anything weird with Liam lately?” he asks outright, usually Harry isn’t this blatant. They usually have to listen to some long winded story before they can ever get to the point.

Louis who has his feet up on the desk and is swinging from side to side on a swirly chair just cocks an eye brow at him, Zayn doesn’t even look up from his desk.

“He looks about as sweaty and handsome as any other day,” Zayn supplies.

Louis leans over the desk a bit to look, and yes Zayn is right. Liam is training a client, spotting them as they do bench presses his muscles clearly on display in his black tank top. Unfair human specimen.

Harry frowns, “He seems weird the last couple of days, tentative kind of?”

This time Zayn looks up, “Really?”

Harry shrugs, “I donno, just been a bit weird is all. Thought he might have mentioned something.”

Louis doesn’t offer anything and while Harry doesn’t seem to think this is odd the all knowing Zayn turns to him accusingly, “What did you do?”

“Me? Why do you think I did something?” Louis splutters. So alright maybe Louis has been known for having somewhat the reputation of a prankster and he can be sort of, dry to people he’s not sure about. But he’s offended Zayn ran to that conclusion.

Even if it is  _technically_ his fault.

“You always do something,” Zayn says and Harry just shrugs.

Louis lets out a long suffering sigh like it physically pains him to be around these two, and sometimes it does.

He takes his feet off the table and stomps them on the ground dramatically, raising his hands in the air in defeat, “Fine. I’ll fix it.”

With that he stomps off and neither Harry nor Zayn bother arguing with him, he decides he needs new friends.

-/-/-/-/-

That afternoon when Liam showers and Louis enviably listens to him, he’s disappointed to hear that Liam doesn’t sing. Showering in silence is just sad.

And Louis is fully aware of how bloody creepy it is that he’s waiting outside of Liams showers now. Particularly when Liam made it quite clear how he felt about it.

Liam comes out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and stops in his tracks when he finds Louis just standing there.

“Um,” Liam starts holding the towel closer to him conscious of his nudity, “What are you doing?”

“You didn’t sing,” It’s not exactly what Louis intended to say but it just comes out, honestly Liam’s bare chest is insanely distracting.

Liam gives him a puzzled look which turns immediately hard after a second, “Look if you’ve just come here to make fun of me you can go home.”

To say Louis is surprised about that is an understatement, “Excuse me?”

Liam opts to ignore that while shimming on his boxers under his towel and shrugs in a non committal way, “I know you’ve been listening to me sing and then making fun of me. It’s fine if that’s how you do things here but this isn’t high school and I don’t put up with bullies.”

Louis knows that sometimes he’s not the nicest person in the world, perse. But he never thought Liam would come to that conclusion. If anything it’s the way he executed the statement, like he’s dealt with workplace bullying before and understands that people would make fun of him, but refuses to stoop down to it.

Louis isn’t sure what to do, but in retrospect cornering Liam who is only in his boxers standing there with his arms crossed, into the wall and kissing him senseless is probably _not_ the smartest thing to do.

He does it anyway and is grateful that instead of pushing him away and kicking the crap out of him he just stands there shocked.

Louis stops kissing him, but puts his hands either side of Liam’s head resting them on the wall and trapping him between his body. Liam is a bit taller than him so its awkward having him trapped like this, but somehow Liam manages to make himself as small as possible.

“I’m not making fun of you,” Louis says seriously while still trapping the boy.

Liam looks very taken aback by this statement and seems like a deer caught in headlines for a moment.

“Oh,” Liam says slowly, and Louis lets him take it all in for a minute, “I thought you were,”

“No,” Louis says simply.

“Can I kiss you then?” Liam asks, his not as shy as before and he stands a little straighter, more confident.

Louis grins like he’s just won the lottery, the very tall, broad, gorgeous lottery, “Yes.”

Kissing in the bathroom becomes a bit of a thing after that. Even Niall and Harry get their act together.

Zayn’s getting a new job.

**Author's Note:**

> Four posts in two days?? Something is very wrong with me.   
> Also add me on tumblr, justpretendingthatwerecool.tumblr.com I don't have many friends to talk to haha


End file.
